falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Old Olney S. Wilson Building
}} Old Olney S. Wilson Building is a collapsing office building in the Fallout 3 add-on Broken Steel which can be accessed via Old Olney underground. As part of the quest Shock Value, the Lone Wanderer passes through this area to reach Olney Powerworks. The area is inhabited by four Enclave soldiers who arrive via a Vertibird on the top level shortly before the Lone Wanderer. Notable loot * Two of the rare police hats can be found here. One is in an office near a cash register, and another is in the center of the room perched above the toilet on a piece of concrete jutting out from a supporting column. Standing on the empty deathclaw cage enables access to the latter one. * Two mini nukes, sitting on a ledge inside of the fallen length of radio tower in the center of the area. To retrieve them, you can either shoot them off the ledge and then gather them from the floor below; or make your way up to the east side of the highest level of the building and jump into the length of tower's open end. * One Nuka-grenade hidden underneath a desk. Go up the wall as high as the pile of debris will go, turn right and walk along the wall to find the desk. Points of interest * Tucked away behind some filing cabinets in the northwestern corner at the same level as the door to the Olney Powerworks entrance, there is a setup of a teddy bear "playing cards" with an intact garden gnome that is using metro tickets as cards. The gnome is smoking and has a pair of eyeglasses, whiskey and shot glass close at hand. Next to the teddy bear are tortiseshell glasses, a pre-War bonnet and it's holding a sexy sleepwear. Both the hat and the sleepwear are at 100% condition. * It is possible to get to the upper levels, try climbing the rubble that is immediately to the left as you enter the open zone. An inquisitive player is rewarded by finding small amounts of more exotic ammunition and some chems on the upper floors, such as a Nuka-grenade, electron charge packs in buckets, as well as access to ammunition boxes and Nuka-Cola vending machine. Notes * An Enclave Vertibird is on the highest level, inaccessible to the player. If fired upon, it will catch on fire and then attempt to flee shortly before exploding. * The level just below the Vertibird is inaccessible. Accessing it on the PC version via console commands reveals that there are missing walls and no loot (except for the randomly-generated contents of a few desks and/or filing cabinets). * Via console commands, one can find a gnome holding an iron next to an ironing board with a teddy bear on it. Disabling clipping allows a player to go through the wall beyond the stairs which exit into the Powerworks, to find the otherwise inaccessible gnome. Appearances Old Olney S. Wilson Building appears only in the Fallout 3 add-on Broken Steel. Gallery Police_hat_Wilson building.jpg|The police hat near the deathclaw cage GnomeAndTeddyPoker.jpg|Strip poker? Gnome and teddy wilson.jpg|A gnome trying to iron a teddy bear, only visible using console commands Category:Broken Steel locations Category:Old Olney buildings uk:Олд-Олні — комплекс Вілсона de:Old Olney S. Wilson-Gebäude